


Petals Dipped in Ink

by zenzenzence



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, The Dragon Prince Secret Santa 2018, tdpsecretsanta2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: Slow days are always better when she's around.AKA: Tattoo Artist Amaya x Florist Gren





	Petals Dipped in Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyasm10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyasm10/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Tanya! I'm your TDP Secret Santa! I decided to go with a gremaya one-shot and I hope you like it! :)

Gren huffed as he organized the fertilizer in the back of the flower shop, wiping sweat from his brow when he finally had a free hand. January was a slow month for business once the hype about New Years died down, but he still had to care for the plants. He still has work to do. There was always the occasion anniversary, birthday, and funeral, after all.

It was a little shop, stuffed somewhere near the edge of the city between two rival insurance offices. It’s something quaint and out of place, with an old _Katolis Flowers_ sign hanging out front that’s long since gatherer rust, and the crime rate in the area was less than stellar, but his mother has been running the shop for years ever since his father was enlisted, after Gren graduated college.

Gren always helped out when he could. It was the least he could do.

His mother was out buying supplies, and the Mayor’s children weren’t around to help with the flowers, so it was a slow day, and Gren manned the front. He glanced at the clock. It was only 9:30. He slumped against the counter, listening as the seconds ticked by.

The bell at the entrance jingled as a customer entered, but Gren was the only one to hear it, and he beamed, standing up straight in a hurry.

Amaya smiled and signed a hello, glancing around at the roses and pansies on display. Gren signed back, relaxing at the sight of her leather jacket and multiple piercings that reflected of the light.

_How’s the Tattoo Parlor?_

Amaya’s laugh was silent and breathy and genuine and accompanied glittering brown eyes. It was Gren’s favorite thing to see. Or, one of them. It was certainly more beautiful than the roses she was standing with.

 _Busy as always_ , she answered _. I’m having Corvus open up today, though. I have some free time until lunch._

Gren nodded in understanding and grabbed a watering can from behind the counter, relaxed now that he could see her today and take a moment to stand by her.

He watered the snapdragons in the window display and, still facing her, said “Well, feel free to take a seat by the window if you want to do some sketches before you have to go.”

There were a few mismatched chairs by the entrance that masqueraded as a waiting area when the shop was actually busy, and Amaya often sat there in her free time, drafting potential tattoo designs in a sketchbook, with a nice view of _A Dash of Color_ across the street, the professional tattoo and piercings parlor she’s worked at for the past ten years.

Gren remembers when she’d first come in the shop, years ago, and how she’d beamed when he told her a warm greeting in sign language.

Amaya pulled out a sketch pad from her bag, and Gren left her to it. For years, Amaya had been trying to convince Gren to get a tattoo, but he was too nervous. He truly admired the gorgeous work she did, and he was in awe of the dozens of intricate tattoos that adorned her pale skin, but Gren…

Gren wasn’t sure what he wanted, quite yet. It felt like a big decision. He wanted it to mean something important.

The morning drifted by with a much happier mood, now that Gren wasn’t alone in the shop. He spoke to the plants as he tended to them with care, a habit he’d picked up from his mother. Amaya would occasionally smile wistfully when she’d catch him, quickly tease him, and Gren would blush. He adored these little flowers.

His mother soon returned and busied herself in the back office, going over the account balances while Gren put the new supplies away.

Amaya was packing up her things once the clock struck noon, and Gren knew by the look on her face that she was satisfied with what she’d come up with. Her expression seemed a little sly too. Gren snorted at that.

He gave her a hug goodbye and agreed to meet up that evening after closing, and he watched as she marched across the street with purpose in every step. Gren’s Birthday was coming up, and Amaya was determined to celebrate it as wildly as she could. He wasn’t excited about her cooking, but he’d never tell her that. She’d happily flip him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He rolled his eyes, smiling. He liked her too much to risk that.

As he adjusted the chairs at the entrance, Gren noticed she’d left behind two pieces of paper, torn from her sketchbook with a steady hand.

One was a group of 10 dots connected in a triangular shape. Capricorn, he recognized. His zodiac sign. A note was scrawled at the bottom: _You have enough freckles on your shoulder blade for this to be perfect!_ Gren nodded and thought for a moment. It was a fairly simple design, and the location was good. The paper was carefully folded and put in his back pocket. He’d sleep on it.

Now, the other page...

_Oh._

Gren’s face burned and he laughed. It was a portrait of him as he’d tended to the flowers. His expression looked very... _soft_. And dozens of roses framed the border of the page, making the sketch appear especially romantic. Gren smiled. One that subconsciously matched the portrait. He’d hang that up at home, maybe. By his bedside.

Tattoos, like flowers, like sign language, like art, were a beautiful and silent language. There was so much one could say without actually _saying_ anything at all. It was nice.

Through the window, across the street, inside the tattoo parlor, Amaya waved. She already had ink smudged on her cheek. He’d never seen her look so beautiful.

Gren paused in front of the window, in awe of this strong woman who enjoyed his company.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed, his hands balled into fists, and he brought his arms crossed over his chest. A sign he'd known for quite some time. He knew she would see.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
